


We are family

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Oops a family falls apart, Rebirth, Team 7 is over powered, Team as Family, living on the road, travling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A Naruto Au where team 7, 8, 9, 10 are reincarnated and they all remember when they were all shinobi. Short(ish) looks into the Universe. After Notes probably at chapter six.





	1. The Beginning

 

They shouldn’t be alive. Had they ever said this to an “outsider” it would have sounded like they were suicidal. They weren’t, but, well, sometimes they thought maybe they shouldn’t be here be. They would never say it out loud but the thought was there, in the back of their mind. Rebirth was funny in a way that changed them beyond their former family could ever think. But they never said anything, nor did anyone ask. Even if they wanted someone to ask they wouldn’t say a word. It was something they swore to never do.

  
  


Naruto isn’t Naruto anymore. Not on papers at least. Instead she’s Narumi Namikaze, daughter of a politician and a police woman. She laughs at everything and she has two little siblings that she adores. She’s seven when she disappears, and her family is sadden and spends years looking for her.

 

Naruto looks into a mirror and misses the bright blonde hair that was with her when she was younger and more innocent. She’s not anymore and she guesses the red in it symbolizes that, or maybe it just Kurama’s was of saying that she is his cub. It went well with the whisker marks on her cheeks at least.

  
  
  


Sasuke is reborn as the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha with an older brother Itachi. She was brash, refuses to act like a lady and on her first day of school she punched Fukaku’s partner’s child Narumi. It’s apparently water under the bridge because by the time he and Kushina get to the school the two act like they best friends for years. Sasuke isn’t to be seen two years later.

 

Years later and she still doesn't wear skirts and dresses like her mother had always wanted her to. Instead she wears shorts and tank tops, hair cut short with purple, pink, and orange streaks that mean something only to her, she looks more like a boy. She looks happy in a way that she never did when she was with her parents and brother despite her reserve attitude. She still punches people in the face but this time she has others with her laughing for her.

  
  
  


Sakura still has the same name when she is born, she has the same parents who have the same jobs. However her once prised pink hair isn’t so pink as much as it is strawberry blond now. It’s all the same anyway she still gets bullied for something she could not control, she just doesn’t let it get to her like she had when she was so much younger. No one except her parents mourn for her when she leaves.

 

Her hair is pink now and she feels more like herself. With a first aid kit on her side and a knife on the other she charges after her family into the streets. She caught up quickly and this is where she belongs. 

  
  
  


Sai never had a name before they were put on Naruto’s team. Before they were a number and had nothing to tie them down. When they met Naruto everything light up in a way their way never had. That is why they do not feel like they belong when they are reborn, even if their name is now Eiichi. When years later they see their family, no one except Naruto and the others will ever be their family, they do not even think about staying.

 

Sai’s name doesn’t change really, but they think about the name Eiichi and tells anyone who asks that their middle name is Eiichi. After all, Eiichi means the prosperous one and they sure have with their family with them.

  
  


Hinata and Neji are a package deal in the Hyuuga family. Neji might have been born a year before Hinata but that didn’t mean that they weren’t close. That also didn’t mean they were the same. Neji looked at everyone with cold eyes and even colder looks, he avoided everyone that wasn’t his father, mother and Hinata. When his father died in a hit and run he only let Hinata into his room. Hinata was the last one to see him.

 

Hinata was different in that when she looked at her family she looked disappointed at what she saw. Hinata was warm where her cousin wasn’t, Hinata was fire in her anger where Neji was ice. She burned hot more than she burned cold. No one was surprised when she disappeared soon after Neji.

 

Neji smiles now, it’s soft and subtle in its appearance but he smiles. He holds hands with Tenten and Lee and he wears his hair back from his forehead. He is free in a way that he never had been before, even in death. And though this world is different he is still a shinobi, he adapts.

 

Away from her family, her smile is more genuine. It’s less like a mask and more herself. She is a free bird whos cage was invisible to all but herself but soon melted away. Her black hair, it had been purple before, is colored blue, green, and purple. Purple for her history and past, green for her home from before, and blue for the freedom that this life has offered. She still burns hot when Neji burns cold. They are yin and yang in a way that Naruto and Sasuke are not. Maybe that is why they get so along with the other two.

  
  


Lee doesn’t change and neither does Tenten. Tenten is still way too into weapons, she just has to be careful about what she says in public. She doesn't want to get sent to a counselor again. Lee still wants to fight, he wants a challenge. This world is the opposite of the shinobi world and it shows in they way that Lee is told that it is wrong to fight. Lee isn’t stupid for all that everyone who refuses to get to know him think. No, he is just like his sensei Gai in the way he only lets in certain people in.

 

No one misses the bushy eyebrow boy with too much energy and his friend that everyone said was a serial killer in the making. No one looks long enough for them, no one looks hard enough for them. That’s fine, Tenten has fun spinning her knives and nunchucks and everything else she has in her arsenal and being herself with her family. Lee spends his day making little challenge and sparing with the others, he is with family that get him and that is all he wants.

 

Kiba picks up a puppy when he is only five years old. In this life his mother says he has to be older to take care of it, in other words, no. Kiba is stubborn, a trait that has been with him since he was little and was passed down from his mother from before, and he hides the puppy. In this life his mother is no jounin that survived through a war, and Kiba is almost disappointed when his mother never finds out. 

 

Kiba is older now and he still have that puppy, but now the tiny thing it tall, coming up to his hips when on all four. Truly he lives up to his name sake. When ever he thinks about he laughs, the red fangs that he ha tattooed on to his face crinkle when he does. 

 

Even in another life bugs still want to follow his lead, they crawl near him and he hears them speak one language only known to him in this life. It’s lonely in a way he never thought it could be, he can’t speak to anyone about it either. Kids at school mock him and though that doesn’t bother him it is that he can’t complain to his parents like he use to.

 

He’s not alone anymore. Hinata is by his side and so is Kiba. Here and now he can let his bugs come to him and no one thinks it is not normal. He listens to the bickering of team seven and smiles at Sakura rage over the nickname that Sai has given her. Everyone knows that they only do that because they knows it pisses off the others.

  
  


Shikamaru is lazy and that will never change, not even in rebirth. He is quiet throughout his childhood, never bothering with the oh so boring kids that litter his so far tiny world. He knows it worries his parents in this life but they are not his parents so he really doesn’t care. The two may have helped make him i this life but unless he sees signs of them remembering a past life like him then he has no problem in leaving.

 

Shikamaru ignores the yell from his family as he lights up a cigaret. It’s a bad habit that carried over to this life but he can’t help it. It reminds him of when he was younger and less tired. Being with his family has helped and where before he smoked two packs a day he now can go without one for a week. 

  
  


Ino is pretty. She is pretty, and blonde so that means she will be dumb. The first time she hears someone say that she is four and playing with flowers. She looks at the girl, who has black hair and a sneer on her face, Ino has never been one to pull punches and she wont with this girl. Minutes later she ignores the reprimed her mother and father give her as she smirks at the girl who now has mud on her face and on her dress.

 

Ino laughs as she punches the guy who thought to get handys with her. She feels the crunch of the idiots nose brake under her knuckles. Here in the alleyway where no one can see or hear her she feels at home. It reminds her to the T and I offices and her work. Ino has a job to do, in her last life it was to protect her family, friends and her village. In this life she just has to protect her family, and she will not pull punches. Not when she has nothing except them in this life. 

 

Chouji was bullied when he was young because the others didn’t know that to be a shinobi from his clan he had to eat a lot. It’s no different from this life, however there are no shinobi here and there was no reason from him to continue his lifestyle. However being a shinobi is all he ever known, he doesn’t think that he would ever be able to be anything but a shinobi.

 

Chouji knows that he would not have had the life he has if he stayed with his new parents. He was glad he left though as he is with his family. He munches on some chips and smiles as everyone debated on what to do tomorrow. There is a singing competition that was giving out a cash prize of two thousands dollars to first place.  They knew that they were all going, it was just the problem of if they were going to cheat or not.

 

Karuma is anger. He is spite, vengeance and fury. Karuma is friend, a partner, family. If there is one thing Karuma isn’t, it is simple. In his years of living he was controlled, chained, and then set free by the one other person he would respect. From Naruto he was given the chance to have family that weren’t the other bujis. He is with Naruto till the end and he is still with her when she is reborn. Karuma watches from his kits eyes until she leaves her unknowing parents and siblings to go with their true family.

 

There was no seal to keep Karuma inside of Naruto. There hasn’t been since Naruto was eighteen. But Karuma knows that if he leaves now, his kit would die. Her soul and chakra were to integrated with his that if he left she wouldn’t survive long. Even with the Uzumaki genes that she still has. That doesn’t stop him from letting his mind and some chakra pore out and make himself a body. It just means that he can be there physically for the kits that wormed their way into his heart. Even the Uchiha.


	2. Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama, amd Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a look at both the girls past childhood and their present childhood

Naruto is reborn. It’s surprising in a way that it’s not. She has been through so much, has seen so much, that being reborn doesn’t surprise her. What does surprise her is that she still has Kurama. Later she will be surprised when she sees the rest of her family.

When she first realized she was reincarnated it is not when she is born. No she is one year old and she wakes up in the middle of the night. There were tears on her cheeks as she remembers herself dieing. Remembers going out to the front line with Sasuke and her genin team. They weren’t so much genin then, in fact Naruto had the pleasure of seeing them become jounin just a few months before, but Naruto will always see her teams as genin.

Maybe had she been younger it would have taken her sometimes to realize what had happened, but she was a (former) Kage, and though she wasn’t the smartest when she was younger, she was quick on the uptake. She also might have had some help from Kurama.

It still took her awhile to get use to seeing her, (dead but not so dead) parents everyday. Had it not been very clear that they had no memory of being shinobi she would have thought that this was the pure lands and they were getting a chance of being a family. It would have been better if that was true.

But it wasn’t and she hated it. Hated the fact that she was being raised by people that had her parents face but not their memories. That they loved her but did not know her. The only silver lining in this was that she still had Kurama with her. 

She spends her younger years with them, she smiles because that is what any other child her age would do. She suppresses the flinch when they call to her because Narumi wasn’t her name but they thought it was and she couldn’t say otherwise.

When she has two younger siblings, twins. a girl and a boy, Mito and Menma, she dotes on them because that was what she was supposed to do. And she doesn’t hate them, not really, they are innocent in this world and hold no previous connections to her in her past life. They remind her of Konohamaru and that hurts because as far as she knows he is gone from her. She just will never let it show, or take it out on them.

There are days when her memories are just too much to handle. Those days are the worst because when before she could spend time with her family. She could put Shikamaru, or Kono when she was training him to replace her, in charge and gather up her children. Take them to a park, take them to the memorial stone or training ground seven and just be with them. Sometimes she would tell them stories of the one they will never get to see, other times she sits and watches them run around.

Here she does not have that luxury. No what she has is two children who look up to her but are not hers, she has two people wearing the faces of her dead parents. The only time she can get away with those thoughts is when she naps and goes to Kurama. She calls them her nap days. There are alot of nap days.

Kurama worries for her when she goes to school for the first time. He can only be there in her mind and he knows that today would be a nap day. She didn’t sleep at all, visions of Sasuke, Neji and Tenten bug her through out the night and when she finally gave up on going to sleep properly it was four in the morning.

They soon find out when a fist hits her that there was no reason for him to worry.

 

Sasuke blames Naruto the minute she realizes that she has been reborn. She curses and complains, screams and cries, because all she wanted to do was see her family again. Even if it was because she wanted to hit them upside the head for such a stupid plan. (A cope? Really? How stupid were they if they thought that would work?)

She is over it quickly and with a promise that she will punch Naruto when she sees her best friend again, because she will, she starts working her chakra. It’s low to the point she is uncomfortable and she hates being uncomfortable. (It doesn’t stop being uncomfortable until she is with Naruto and the others again)

Sasuke finds out that her mother and father annoy her. Her mother always wants her to wear dresses and skirts, no matter how hard she fusses and wiggles her mother always manages to get them on her. It’s not until Sasuke gets full control of her limbs that she is able to change out of the stupid things, and she always changes out them even if her other asked her not to. She doesn’t care what she wants, not really.

Her father is rarely there but that is nothing new. He hadn’t been there for her in her first life. When he is there though, he harps on her for getting dirty, for acting like a boy. It is a sharp contrast from when he use to harp on her to be more like her brother, to be a better shinobi. (Look at what she accomplished father. Look. She is a mother and a shinobi, she became a teacher, she was the second strongest shinobi. She was so much greater than he imagined right?)

In the privacy of her mind she laughed until she cried. Her family still tried to change her even in another life. She didn’t talk to her brother much. She still remembered when she first found out his reasons for killing their entire family. Still remembered the trauma he put her through. 

There are some highlights with her family. Shushi was here, she knows when she was younger all she cared about was her brother and most days she thought her cousin was annoying. Now however she was older, and could see who he really was. Where before she had thought he was stupid, annoying, and over all not worth her time, now she could see that was intelligent. Though his jokes were still stupid she could see that he cared and was a lot more mature than he seemed.

He reminded her of Naruto. Maybe that was why she would go to him when she needed to just be, he at least let her mope for a bit and not question her.

She makes good on her promise to herself when she turns four (again) and she find Naruto in her class.

 

Sakura laughs and can’t stop laughing when she realizes what has happened. She has the same parents, who have the same job, who treat her the same way. Mom with her desk job and overbearing, over critical thoughts. Dad, with his business job, and old fashioned way of life. They tell her, just like they had in her first life, that they expect her to get a job like her mother and raise a kid. It angers her like it did in her first life, the only difference is that there is no Ninja academy to get out of what they want. 

Sakura doesn’t care, she will do what she wants and they weren’t stopping her. So while she smiled and nodded she planned. She worked on her chakra, she remembers how she was before wave, when she had so little that she was weak. She doesn’t want to be like that again.

She remembers when she was first put on a team with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to do everything by herself, needing to prove herself to a father that would never be there, needing to prove to herself. Sasuke hated anything and everything, always angry, always so so sad. Most days she was blank.

Naruto was the officer in her manners yet she was the same. Naruto hid behind a smile, a mask that was carved into her when she was young. She hid herself behind fake confidence and a laugh, never letting anyone that didn’t prove themself in. Sakura was always a little jealous that Sasuke was the first one into her heart. Not that she blamed her wisker cheeked friend, Sakura was a bitch back then.

Team seven was the first all girl team under Kakashi-sensei. Their team was a lot of first and Sakura hadn’t been sure if she was the right person to fight alongside the power house that was Sasuke and Naruto. After Wave Sakura debated whether to quit being a shinobi. When she told her teammates that she was going to quite, they told her not too, if she wanted to get better, get stronger, then she could come to them. 

It was the first step that lead them to become a team. One worthy of being called a team. Sasuke was the one that told her that with her chakra control she could become a medic or a Genjutsu master. Naruto said that because she hit hard, taijutsu was something she could master. Kakashi was the one that said she could pursue all routes. 

Sakura stared to work shifts at the hospital, she did Taijutsu with Guy who helped her on the request of Kakashi, and Kuriena helped her with Genjutsu at night. It helped. 

She hadn't been the only one to train more, Sasuke and Naruto both focused on their own Taijutsu with Naruto working on Ninjutsu and Seals. Not to be out done Sasuke worked on Kenjutsu, poisons, and Ninjutsu to match. 

Despite the fact that their team was all over the place in terms of skills it worked. When one couldn’t do something on of the others could do it. Maybe it only worked because they were supposed to be on the front line but they didn’t care.

When Sasuke left Sakura almost quite again. Her parents were pushing her to ‘give up this childs act and start being a lady.’ It was Naruto that helped her, asking her to take care of her apartment while she was gone. Needing a place to stay and wanting helping her friend Sakura moved out of her parents home and into Naruto’s home.

And like in her first life, it is Sasuke and Naruto that help her get out of her family’s thumb.

It starts like this. Naruto finds her practicing in a forest and takes her to Sasuke. Later they find the others and Sakura feels happy. When they leave it is Naruto who comes up with the plan.


	3. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have had this chapter fone. It just took me forever to get time to upload it. Sorry about that

 

Despite the worlds improvements, nothing can truly beat shinobis. Not even a cameras, because they know how to hide, know how to blend in. Most of the times, at least. When they travel they go undercover, because no one wants to let thirteen kids and a dog on a plane by themselves. Not when they are so young but they adapt. Naruto with her clones and heads help degises them as a class going to a trip. Until they all turn fourteen they use this method, then they get a van.

 

It’s a left over from the hippie era, and Ino had a fit about the color design on it. She instead that they paint over it and it was easier to just go along with her, plus they all could agree that it was ugly. So while Neji, Ino and Lee went to get paint, Sai made design outlines to pick from. It was, in the end, useless as the only one who used them were HInata, Ino, and Neji. Not even Sai decided to use them.

 

The van ended up looking more of a mess on the outside but the inside was better than it had been before. Naruto, having browsed the internet called it their “tardis” after she made the van bigger on the inside. Only Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru knew what she meant but it hadn’t mattered to them.

 

Most days were spent on the road after that. Sure they stopped for gas and food but until they saw a town or city they never really stopped. And any time spent in a place, was short never lasting two weeks. They don’t really have a home, Konoha isn’t their Konoha. Not anymore and when they first leave they don’t no where they should go. 

 

It’s Sasuke, with hair only half cut short at the moment that say they should go to Uzu. See if it is still here and from there they should decide what to do next. As long as it gets them out of this Konoha  _ Nottheirsanymore _ , why should it matter. It doesn’t matter and they go to Uzu.

 

Uzu is a ghost town. Or well a ghost island. There was no one insight and the island had been long since forgotten. Abandoned by its citizens during world war two, the only thing that remained was the buildings and nature. They explored the place of course, Naruto taking care of not knocking down the buildings when she went in. Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Sakura went out and looked at the plants and what wildlife was around. Shikamaru found a clift that was prime cloud watching and Chouji went fishing in the rivers. Sai made himself paint and painted what he saw, Sasuke and Hinata collecte what documents and preserved them. Neji, with Tenten and Lee spent the time there either relaxing or helping Naruto with the buildings. 

 

It was the most peaceful place have been too, and they spent two years there. After Uzu the island hopped their way over to what was now Kiri. Kiri wasn’t as misty and dark as it was before. There was no house on the edge because that was dangerous in this world now. No, homes and buildings were up on the few cliffs and mountains the island had, built to go up and not long. Rivers and streams snaked their way through the island similar to Uzu and yet it wasn’t.

 

Where Uzu ws bright and cheerful, painted in reds, gold, and greens, Kiri was all dark blue, blood red, and rusty browns. They take a few pictures but leave soon, taking a plane back to California. Back in the state they pick a direction and go. 

 

They go around Konoha because if they go there they might get caught and be force to go back. Along the way they turn twelve and thirteen and hit las vegas. Naruto’s luck hit and they end up having more money leaving then they had going in. Somehow they end up in Suna.

 

Suna is the same except instead on sand houses it’s concrete and there is no wall around the city. Gara is there and so is Kankuro and Temari. Gara still has dark black bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep and khol eyeliner, there is no tattoo on his forehead and he is happy. There is no reason for Naruto to befriend him, there is nothing that they can bond over. Temire is still herself, still head strong, smart, and always loving to her family. She’s softer though, she has no need to fear for her life like she did in her other and when Shikamaru ends up meeting and angering her she ignores him.  

 

They leave soon after and go north then west ending up in Kumo. It rains a lot in kumo, lighting and thunder common and not something to worry for the citizens here. Sasuke spends a lot of time in the rain and Naruto is right there by her side. Sakura and Sai watch from inside of whatever cafe they are in as they talk worried about the two but knowing how stubborn their Hokage and spymaster are. 

 

Neji slips out at night, Hinata with him, and stares at the stars until the sunrises. Lee and Tenten worry and take him out on dates. Kiba and Shino watch over Hinata when she sleeps and Ino drags Shikamaru and Chouji shopping for clothes.

 

They spend some time there, most of them turning fourteen and they get their van which turns into their home. From there they go east, learning how to drive and learning how not to fuck their home up. Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke steal books on engineering from some college and learn how to fix the van should they need to. They laugh and call the others nerds for stealing other books but they make room on their bookshelf for them.

 

They end up in Iwa and high tail it out of there three days later. They refuse to talk about it and delete the pictures. All they will say is that nobody was getting help for the person who knocked over Naruto’s ramen and ruined Sasuke’s chocolate. After that they simply travel, making money when they can, upgrading their home until till they enter a keokay contest. That is when they are found, that is when they go back to Konoha.


	4. Those left behind(Uchiha addition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what the Uchiha family are like.

Mikoto stops herself from putting down a fourth plate, no one is going to be using it, on one has been there too use it. It hurts in a way that will never stop but she has almost ten years worth of experience to ignore it. She still has her son and husband to think of, even if she wants to lay in bed all day, she’s not the only one missing Sasuke. she wasn’t even the only one missing her child even, Kushina and Minato knew what they were going through, they had lost their oldest Narumi the same day Sasuke went missing. 

 

Mikoto blinked away her tears as she put the fourth plate back, she started the coffee as her husband came down the stairs still in his pajamas. She grabbed his plat and put some eggs on it when their son sat down. Mikoto looked at Itach and snatched his plat up before the boy could lay his face down on it. Never one for mornings she knew but neither was she, she just hid it better than he did. 

 

She poured the coffee after laying a plate full of food for her son down, sitting down herself she glanced at the chair to her right before looking way and started to eat. Breakfast was a quiet affair, no longer did they talk at the table and no longer did they try. It had been that way for a while and Mikoto didn’t think it would change. 

  
  


Fugaku startled when the front door slammed opened and the familiar voice of Shushi echoing across the house. He gets up, wondering what could have put his nephew into a state of panic. Before he can so much as get away from the table Shushi tumbls in, holding his computer like its his life line. Itachi is the one that catches him and sits him down. Mikoto gets up and gets Shushi a cup of tea but Fugaku can only focus on what the younger man is telling him. 

 

“Uncle, you have to watch this. I think I found Sasuke.”

 

Shushi was panting even as he set his computer up and waved away his cousins hands away from him. Fugaku bright MIkoto to him the minute he heard his daughters name, knowing that she needed comfort. He guided her next to Shushi and told him to show what he saw. 

Shushi is already pulling up a video and as it loads he can see it is titled “13 friends bet on who can win contest|Not Clickbait|”. He has no idea what that means but finally the video lads and he can’t breath. Because on screen is his daughter. Older yes, but still her.

 

Fugaku takes in everything he can, from the purple, pink, orange that is her hair now, to the shorts and black boots she wears. He wonders why her hair is colored, but he isn’t surprised that she cut it to a shorter length than what Mikoto kept it as. Her clothing are in the dark colors that he knew she favored when she was with them and he cant help but think that she still was the same little girl when he realizes that there are badges on her.

 

The video started and he focuses on what's being said.

 

**_“Welcome, may we have your name and the reason you picked your song”_ **

 

**_Sasuke glances to the side off the stage before shrugging. “My friend bet me that I wouldn’t be able to rap. So I am proving her wrong.”_ **

 

**_The judges seem to be amused by that and nod, the one on the right laughing and telling her to get started._ **

 

After that Fugaku tunes the video out, he heard her name and wonders how they missed her if she was still using her name and not a different one. Then again, he doesn’t know where this contest is. He looks to Shushi and sees he has a arm around Itachi. he tries to come up with something to say, anything, but he is too shocked to even think. 

 

It is his son that says something and for that Fugaku will always be grateful.

 

“Shushi, how did you find this. How old is this video.”

 

Shushi sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I was getting ready for work today, and I like to listen to music as I do.”

 

His voice gets softer, no longer holding the history it had earlier. “I had just clicked a random video and was going about my business when this video came on. I thought maybe i had miss heard it of something and started to replay it because i wanted to be sure.”

 

Fugaku watched as Shushi hunched over as much as he could without letting Itachi go. 

 

“When i heard it again I just knew that I had to see if the other children were there as well. They were, all of them. They use their names and they looked like them too. Just older”

 

Shushi paused as if in thought. “Well,” he said before continuing. “Narumi was going by Naruto Uzumaki and the Eiichi kid. he was going by Sai.”

 

Naruto Uzumaki and Sai? Fugaku knew that Kushina’s maiden name was Uzumaki but how would Narumi, who was seven before she disappeared, would know that was a question. He didn’t think his partner would tell her children anything about her maiden name for all that she was proud of her family. Fugaku wasn’t even going to question where Sai comes from. 

 

Still it didn’t matter, they have their first lead in a long time and for once he can go to work with hope. He listens to Shushi tell Itachi that the contest was in Kumo, a city in Washington state known for their lighting storms. Already he was thinking of ways to get into Kumo and get an investigation going.  


	5. Confertations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I had forgotten that I had this chapter done. It's shorter than I would have liked but of well. Anyway, here you go. This is chapter 5 and we get to see a little into Minato's mind. Not much but it's something. Enjoy!! And a quick thank you for those of you that commented on this story, really thank you. you reminded me that I had a chapter to give, lol.

Naruto bares her teeth at Sia’s now Grandfather. It is the universes fucked up humor that in this life Sai grandfather happens to be Danzo Shimura. A Danzo that had more morales in this life. who was now trying to take her Sai. He looked the same as he did before he delved into the dark side of being a shinobi. Before he let it get to him. 

 

Naruto remembers going through her grandfather's old pictures when she was little. She was only five, still didn’t know what privacy was as she found the old looking box. It fell over because she was young and not strong enough just yet to pick it up and pictures fell out. There was so many there but only one caught her eye then. Grandfather, younger that he was at the time hanging out with five other people. She later knew that two of them was the old man’s team mates with the other three being another team that Tobirama trained. One of them had been Danzo. 

 

Looking back now she could see the differences between the Danzo that she knew and the one that her grandfather knew. It left a nasty taste in her mouth. She could see the kind of man that Danzo would have grown up to be. Had he not let his jealousy and greed for the Hokage hat he would have been a great man. Not a good one, but no shinobi was a good person. 

But that was a long time ago in another time. She knew him then, Knew what he did, what he tried to do, what he wanted. She knew nothing of him in this time and she didn’t want to. He was going to take Sai away from her, their family.  She didn’t want that to happen. None of them did. 

 

So maybe they formed a circle around Sai. Maybe they ignored the adults in the room. Maybe they did a lot of things. They still weren’t letting Sai go with him without a promise that he wouldn’t hurt him. Wouldn’t keep him away from them. And even then they would keep an eye on the man.

  
  
  


Minato stood in the doorway of the back yard. His daughter, his oldest, his lost one, had stormed out into the back yard after a fight with Kushina. They were so alike that they clashed. Minato could see that Kushina was use to giving orders, use to having her kids listen and do what she said. Narumi, or Naruto as she insisted they call her, was use to doing her own thing. She was gone for so long that Minato doubted that she thought of them as her parents. 

 

Minato knew that should this fighting continue any longer than they would lose Naru. Whether she left again or she stopped contact when she turned eighteen. He also knew that it was him that was going to have to talk to them. Both were two proud to admit they were wrong or otherwise incorrect.

 

Minato could see Naru at the edge of the property where the trees started to grow. She was in the taller ones, the ones that Kushina said that Mito and Menma were not aloud near. He walked over, leaving his jacket and shoes at the door. When he finally got to the tree that Naru was in he looked up and smiled at her. 

 

Naru was looking at her phone, he wondered where she got it from because it wasn’t one that they got her. Still as he started to climb up the tree she looked at him and raised an eyebrow him. He didn’t let that stop him. And when he got to a branch where they were sitting eye to eye, he said, “Can we talk?”


	6. Notes on why they remember their past life + how they died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes on how they died. why they remember their past life, and a brief look in how their lives where before they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more notes to come this is just the beginning.

  1. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Kurama all get reborn into a modern Konoha after all dieing.
  2. They all die in different ways. and in this life are called Konoha 13 ( 14 if one thought of Kiba’s partner Akamaru.)
  3. Shortly before this a war was happening as shinobi that didn’t go through the 4th war came into power and started to fight.
  4. Naruto becomes Hokage when she is 23 and holds that position until she dies. She had five kids, and three genin teams. The third team was with her when she died.
  5. Naruto dies with Sasuke and her genin team right next to her. In a similar way that tobirama Senju did. Taking out as many enemies she could with Sasuke at her side.
  6. Sakura gets word and goes to the front line with Sai, Kiba and Shino
  7. Out of the three Sakura dies last, from an attack when she was healling an allie.
  8. After Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata make their way to the front line. They too die. 
  9. Neji died protecting some allies with Tenten in the fourth war, Lee died after he hit the eighth for of the lotus form in the fifth war
  10. Sasuke had three children and one genin team, Sakura never had children but became head medic before taking Tsunade’s plan and started training battle field medics before she died the war.
  11. Sai married Ino and the two had four kids of their own. Ino became the head of T&I and Sai was a stay at home dad when he wasn’t training new Anbu. 
  12. Shikamaru married Temari and had two kids. Shikamaru had two genin teams and became Naruto’s right hand man.
  13. Chouji becomes a jounin and mainly leads teams, only having one kid.
  14. Kiba becomes head of the tracking station and spends his days training dogs and shinobi alike.
  15. Shino becomes a teacher at the academy before he went with Sakura.
  16. Hinata become clan head and tears down the systeme, becoming a seals mistress before she leaves the duties to Hinabi when she goes to the front lines.
  17. Lee became a teacher for genin taking multiple teams at a time and becoming a taijutsu master. he never had kids.
  18. The sage of the six paths, wanted them to have a reward after they helped put Kaguya back into the moon and bargained with the Shinigami and got them reincarnated. 
  19. But because Karuma was their and had put his own chakra in the others multiple times the leftover was with their souls and made their memories go with them.
  20. This of course changes what would have happened. 




	7. more notes

 

  1. The new Konoha is a city in America that while modern is heavily influenced by the founders who were Japanese and Chinese. Konoha is closer to the west coast while other villages are else were. Kumo near washington state, Iwa being closer to the east coast but like on the Appalachian Mountains, Suna being in Nevada state. Kiri being a small island that is part of Hawaii
  2. Other smaller villages are spread out but are not really important.
  3. Everyone is basically how they were before except for things like hair.
  4. Naruto, out of everyone reborn, is the one who thinks of leaving their family.
  5. It’s a few days after the father of Neji in this world dies, and only Neji really cared about their family of this time. 
  6. Naruto grew up as an orphan and is unuse to having some be a parent to her. She may act like she loves them, and a small part of her does, she just has no issue in leaving them. In her mind they are not _her_ parents. Even if they have the same name and soul, they are different in the way they go about things. Besides she is an adult, in her mind at least, and isn’t really in need of parents anymore.
  7. Sasuke is the same. She is an adult and tho she loves her parents, they aren’t hers in the sense that she doesn’t think they are. She also knows what her family was going to do before Itachi massacre them, and doesn’t want to get close if something like that as going to happen again.
  8. Sakura follows her family and to her those two are family. Sai too, follows family and to them the konoha 13 is family
  9. Kiba see the other as pack, he won’t let the others go by their self.
  10. Ino Can’t stand the way her now parents say that she has to be a lady. She is a shinobi, no matter if she was reborn that won’t change.
  11. Hinata can’t leave the one family member that mattered to her, she also won’t leave her friends. 
  12. Neji only cares for his father and Hinata in his family. With his father dead and hinata also leaving he didn’t have anything holding him down.
  13. Tenten and Lee are orphans in this life, going to foster care home to foster care home. They didn’t have anyone to care for.
  14. Shikamaru can’t look at his father’s face yet know that it really isn’t him. It isn’t the same and it won’t be the same. He has no reason to stay otherwise.
  15. Chouji will always follow his family and friends. It just happens that they are one and the same in this life.
  16. Shino only wants to be with people that understand him and his now family can’t give him that. 
  17. And Karuma of course is attached to Naruto. Though now he can push out a little bit of chakra and form a body for him to use.
  18. So with Everyone having their memories they also have their chakra to. Maybe it’s not the same size of when they died but it gets there pretty quickly because again they remember and so unlock their chakra earlier and therefore it grows earlier.
  19. By the time they are sixteen they are at the same power level they were before they died. 
  20. That is to say, they terrify everyone that doesn’t no them.
  21. They are seven and eight when they leave Konoha and are about 16-17 when they end up going back.




	8. more notes --Water Islands aka Uzu and Kiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more notes but i have a chapter ready to post in a few days, like monday or something

 

  1. Sasuke is the one that says they should find Uzu. 
  2. They are all pretty sure that despite that they are now in a different country, the old counties they had are somewhere around. 
  3. It is complet luck that they find Uzu on the first try as they picked a state that they thought Uzu would be in and then picked which island they were going to. 
  4. From that island they looked around, digged into history and found Uzu an abandoned island that was prone to tsunamis and hurricanes hitting it. 
  5. Uzu was abandoned during world war 2 having been populated by the Uzumaki clan, Umino clan, and the Hibi clan. 
  6. What little that hadn’t been destroyed by nature or was taken was all that was left and the others preserved and took them when they left. 
  7. Uzu had cliffs and mountains that hid most of the homes and buildings from the nature. Everything was painted in bright colors, like red gold and greens. Though the pain has since faded to a dull color it is still possible to see what color they were before. 
  8. Uzu has may rivers that snake around the island. They vary in colors like blue and green and there are plenty fish there. LArge and small they were the main transportation for the citizens to go around the island. 
  9. Wildlife in Uzu were mostly bug, snakes, and wild boar that by the time that the 13 get there have overpopulated it. 
  10. In the documents they find out that the Hibi clan were in charge of watching the wildlife and gathering data on the animals. With the Uzumaki they planed hunters and hunted together. The Umino was in charge in teaching the next generation. 
  11. From Uzu the Island hop their way over to Kiri and compare it to the past Kiri. 
  12. Kiri is different yet the same. Still an island. Still covered in fog and mist. There is just less of it because it is naturally produced and is not helped with chakra.  Houses are not threatening to spill over on to the cost. It has its mountains and houses are instead big and built to go up. They are home to multiple families and if one is by them self there are roommates.
  13. Kiri is painted in mud brown, blood reds, and dark blue. Broken down in a way that is not from time and nature but abuse and poverty. It’s lived in, and people rush around in in packs.
  14. People who have crime in their blood, paranoia always on there mind. Kiri is a place where no one i surprised to see kids on the street and bodies in back alleys. 
  15. Kiri was a place where the criminals were sent to live and expected to live in. A place where food was hard to grow and even harder to catch with nature rebelling against them. Kiri was a place where you survived or died.




	9. Thoughts of a (couple) Uzumaki

Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki thought herself a patient person, sure when she was younger she was definitely wasn’t. But that was years ago and she liked to think that she has grown from that. But her daughter, her eldest who insisted on going by Naruto and not Narumi, is making her see that maybe she hasn’t grown that much. She was just getting her way every day and didn’t have to wait for what she wanted nowadays.

 

She wanted to get along with her eldest, wanted to be able to talk to her with it ending in a one-sided screaming match. With her being the screamer. She was the adult, the one who Narumi was supposed to listen to, who she was supposed to go to. Narumi wasn’t supposed to ignore her and only talk to her little sibling sparingly. The only one that Narumi talked regularly in the house was Minato, and even then that was just a reply to his good morning.

 

She wondered where the little girl that used to smile and play with her toys and siblings went. She wonders where she went wrong in raising her daughter that she decided to run away with other kids. She wished that she knew what went wrong all those years ago that made the kids leave.

 

She wants to think that it wasn’t her fault that the kids ran away, that it wasn’t the other parent's fault. She wants to think that maybe they were kidnapped and forced to stay away from their family because that was easier to accept that than the truth. The truth being, the kids were there one day then gone the next, most likely by their own accord.

 

There was never a sign that they were kidnapped, any suspicious adults that anyone seen. Yet no one saw the kids by themselves and it wasn’t until Fugaku’s nephew found that video that they even got a lead on where to find them. A part of her, the part that made her a dame good police, thought that it wasn’t so much the kids were running now. No, the kids let them be seen or if they didn’t then they just didn’t care anymore whether they were found. It hurt her pride, but she couldn’t do anything about now. Not months after they found them, not after she got her daughter back.

 

It’s been months since Kushina and Minato brought Narumi back home and it's been battle after battle. Narumi wore shorts too short for any girl her age and tank tops that showed too much in her opinion. She got up in the morning, too early that if Kushina didn’t have to get to work early then she wouldn’t have even known she was up. Whenever she caught a look at her daughter in the morning, Narumi was always outside. Barefoot, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a crop top, doing something that looked like fighting moves by herself.

 

Sometimes, on the days where it was quiet, Kushina would take Narumi shopping and she would lose her. It always made her heart stop and cause her to look frantically around before she found her. Narumi was always with someone, be it either one of the other kids she had disappeared with or someone else.

 

He was a redhead like her, though his hair was a more dried blood red and usually put up into a braided ponytail, tall and slim with baggy clothes that almost always looked one step away from falling off. The one time she asked about him, Narumi said his name was Kurama before telling her to back off.

 

Kushina wonders for a long time where she has heard that name before, and no it wasn’t because of the mountain in Japan. It isn’t until she is rewatching the video that helped them find the kids that she finally remembers.

 

She’s skipped a few minutes in the video, it was a long video considering it not only had Sasuke’s rap but all the other kids as well so that she was watching Narumi’s part. Narumi says that she is dedicating a song to someone that couldn’t be there that day. She says that the friend was named Kurama and it hits her, then the music starts with a hunting tune before Narumi starts to sing.

 

Kushina thinks about the words that Narumi song, “ _I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry_ ”. She thinks that it’s true at least, never had she seen her daughter cry, not when she was younger and with them, nor now that she was with them again. She closes her eyes and wonders if she will ever be close enough to her daughter to be able to see Narumi cry.

  


Naruto is fine, she’s okay, she always is. Sometimes though, she wishes she wasn’t. These are the days where she would go to Sasuke and Sakura and Sai or even Kurama. But here she can’t. She can’t be okay with her mother-not-mother who calls her Narumi and never Naruto or even Naru. It’s frustrating and it’s only that patients of being a villages leader, a military village leader, that stops her from snapping and just up and leaving.

 

First of all, she was the one that dragged Sasuke back to Konoha and there were some lines that she didn’t want to be parallel to her last life. Having one of them leave was one of them, even if she knew that the others would follow her and understand. Second of all, it had been decided that should they have been found and brought back to Konoha then they would stay until they were Eighteen or out of school, whichever came first.

 

They had been fifteen when they decided that and had stopped actively hiding from Konoha as a whole. That was why they didn’t really care about the singing competition, they knew that there was a chance that someone in Konoha would see it but hadn't really cared. It still took six months before they were brought back to Konoha and then shipped back to their “ ** _family_** ”. Now, seventeen they only had to pass the week ass version of public school before they could leave Konoha once and for all.

 

She remembers from before, clan heirs, silly civilians that didn’t know the true dangers of being a ninja, and stupid little orphans who had something to prove to everybody; even to themselves. She knew that nothing this school could throw at them was ever going to be as hard as the ninja academy.

 

Today was one of the few days that she had mostly to herself, her younger siblings were at a playdate, her father-not-father and mother-not-mother were at work and she had called Sasuke over. She needed someone who she could be with that understood her. She loved the others but they wouldn’t understand her as Sasuke would.

 

Music played and she let it carry her, in the wake of realizing that they couldn’t spar much when they were in populated areas like Konoha she and Sasuke learned how to dance. Only for each other, only as an alternative way of sparing. They didn’t use it to feel close when the world felt cold and numb and they just felt so much. No, not at all.  

“ **Of course not kit.”**

 

_“Shush.”_

 

**“Hmph.”**


	10. Suna, Kumo, and Iwa notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I have thought of another short chapter about the reincarnated kids going to school. however I might not have the time to write it, also my motivation might just no and make me not want to write like it has been even if I have ideas. Anyways sorry for how late this was I actually forgot about it until recently so sorry about that.

 

  1. Suna is air and dry. Cold at night and sweltering hot when the sun is up. Houses are made of concrete and small. There is no wall separating Suna and the rest of the world. There is no reason for there to be a wall. 
  2. Sunas people are either paranoid or snobby. Rich against the poor. It is still sandy and the earth cracks everywhere one looked. 
  3. Suna wears sandy browns, sunburnt red, off-colored white, and cool grays. Only the wealthy get other colors. 
  4. Kumo rains. It rains and thunders, lighting common to see. Buildings go up and are most often made of glass. Trade thrives there and so its people. Music is heard everywhere, hipster cafes where Sai and Sakura hang out in. 
  5. Buildings are colored in cool grays, silver, or blue. What little houses there are painted in light blues, yellows and gray. Most have apartments. 
  6. Iwa is in the mountains, colored blues, grays, and silver. they don’t stay long to know anything other than that. they never go back. 




End file.
